War in Mew's Name
by Mega Meganium
Summary: (currently under a huge rewrite and major hiatus. If I do end up updating, it won't be anytime soon as I've largely lost interest in Pokemon and this fandom.)
1. Prologue

All copyrights go to Nintendo, Gamefreak, and the Pokémon Company.

 ** _ATTENTION: ALL THE RELIGIONS THAT APPEAR IN THIS FIC ARE FICTITIOUS AND ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL-WORLD RELIGIONS IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. THE RELIGIONS IN THIS FIC ARE ALSO ALL POKÉMON-RELATED (ARCEUSISM- WORSHIP ARCUES, MEWISM- WORSHIP MEW, ETC)._**

On a less urgent note, this fic also contains violence and character death.

 **UPDATE 23/3/16: A while ago, I deleted the fic's summary and changed it explaining how this fic will be rewritten. In these past few months I've learnt a lot about writing and this fic's current version has already started becoming an old shame. I will keep it up at the moment. However, bear in mind that when the rewrite is ready, I will delete this story and post the new one. Major changes have been made to the plot as well.**

 **Still feel free to review. I could do with all the help I can get.**

 **I suggest you should keep checking my profile for any news about this fic, if you are still interested in reading. If you've followed/favourited the fic, I will shoot you a PM letting you know that I'm going to delete this version and post the new version.**

 **-Mega Meganium**

* * *

PROLOGUE

 _Eight days unti Mew's Army's first genocide in Johto, 11:20 PM (approx.)_

Molly Boer woke to the sound of coughing; the stench of vomit oozing into her nostrils. The soft glow of the night-light illuminated the dark room; the furniture was shadowy figures pressing against the walls. Her sister's hoarse cough pierced the air, which was followed by the sound of retching.

Gagging at the smell, Molly pushed the duvet off her and sat up. Her hands curled around the bunk bed's railing and she leaned forward, peering at the occupant in the bottom bunk.

Her sister, Charlotte, leaned against the wall and clutched an ice-cream container with unsteady hands. Her eyes were bloodshot as she stared at Molly.

"Molly," she said, her voice soft and weak. She tipped her head back against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut. "I… I threw up."

Horror stabbed Molly like frozen spears and she jerked away from the railing, her face paling. _No,_ she thought, trembling with fear. _No, this can't be happening! We can't afford to get sick! What about Mew's Army? How are we supposed to take care of Charlotte when Mew's Army is after us?_

Closing her eyes and taking deep, shuddering breaths, Molly crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed the ladder with trembling hands. She clambered down, the old wood creaking underneath her weight. The moment Molly's toes brushed the carpet she darted over to Charlotte, crouching in front of her twin.

"Charlotte?" Molly gazed at her twin with wide blue eyes, reaching over and squeezing Charlotte's bony shoulder. "Charlotte? Are you okay?"

Charlotte shook her head, her eyes clamped shut. Her small chest heaved with each strangled breath, her pasty skin glistening with sweat. Her drenched pyjama t-shirt clung to her body, and her greasy, lank hair hung to her shoulders.

Molly bit her bottom lip, tucking her short blonde curls behind her ear. "Hold on, I'll get Dad." She straightened and hurried towards the bedroom door, yanking it open.

She raced down a narrow, dark corridor, wincing at the icy burn of the tiles against her bare feet. Squinting her eyes to see through the gloom, Molly rounded a corner and burst into the kitchen.

Like the rest of the house, the kitchen needed remodelling. Water dribbled out of the tap like raindrops, thumping against the sink. The ceiling light flickered, threatening to die. A steaming mug sat on the chipped marble counter, forgotten.

"Dad!" Molly's darting eyes searched for her father, frowning as a wave of confusion washed over her. After Molly and Charlotte went to bed, she knew Dad spent most of his nights in the kitchen, drinking hot chocolate. It helped him sleep. But she stood alone in the kitchen, shivering in her thin pyjama and track pants.

Had he gone to sleep? Doubtful; his mug was still full of hot chocolate. So where was he?

A thud outside caught Molly's attention. Her head snapped around, her eyes falling on a window. The blinds obscured the glass, shafts of moonlight sneaking between each black slate and casting white lines across the floor.

"Dad?" she asked, her voice quiet as she approached the window. "You out there?"

When the little girl arrived at the window she reached for the tassel and pulled. The slates shot upwards, smacking the headrail.

When Molly's eyes fell on the scene unfolding in her backyard, she jerked back and slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her scream.

A gagged, red-haired man squirmed on the dewey grass, his wrists and ankles bound by rope. His cape lay spread out underneath him like dark blood, and his face glowed white under the moonlight. A young, petite woman in a mew mask sat on his torso, her short brown pigtails whipping in the gale.

The woman leaned towards the man, pulling her mask above her head. Molly realised that it wasn't a woman; it was a girl, maybe about seventeen. The girl's mouth moved inaudibly, and the man shook his head, fear and betrayal flashing across his face.

Sighing, the girl wrapped her fingers around the man's neck.

The man withered, his eyes bulging as her insidious fingers tightened. Horror pounded inside Molly and she stumbled backwards, covering her eyes with her hands. Peering out from the cracks between her fingers, she watched as the man's body went limp; his eyes frozen in a petrified stare.

Molly stood rooted to the spot, wheezing, her pulse racing as if she had just ran a marathon. Behind her, she heard claws clicking against the floorboards, racing towards her. As she was about to turn around, a pokémon slammed into Molly's back.

Molly flew forward and crashed against the stretch of wall underneath the window. She crumbled to the ground, pain exploding in her shoulder. Gritting her teeth, she rolled over and saw a raichu looming over her, sparks crackling from his yellow cheeks.

A man in a mew mask stood behind the raichu, cracking his knuckles. Molly's eyes widened with terror as she saw her dad standing behind the stranger, a cloth covering his eyes and his hands bound by rope.

The stranger approached Molly, his pale blue eyes glinting. "I'm sorry to do this, but Mew's Army needs your help." His voice was muffled. "If you want us to keep your family alive, come with me. Refuse and my raichu will electrocute both you and your family; we can't afford to have Johtonians running around knowing who we are. So, what will it be?"

Gazing at the raichu in terror, Molly opened her mouth to reply.

* * *

 _A/N: Welcome to War in Mew's Name. As I want to be the best writer I can, please review._ _This story takes place about eight years after HG/SS and about two years after BW2/XY._

 _-Mega Meganium_

 _PS: The OC Molly is not the protagonist in the story. She is a catalyst character who will trigger a major subplot. Instead, the fic has two protagonists (actually the HG/SS playable characters)._


	2. One: Trainers No More

CHAPTER 1

TRAINERS NO MORE

 _Seven days until Mew's Army's first genocide in Johto, 7:30 AM_

Chikorita slipped out from a bush and prowled across the gloomy undergrowth, his squinting eyes gleaming with determination. His stomach rumbled and drool hung from the corners of his mouth, dripping to the ground. Leaves and twigs rustled with each step he took, filling the silence of Route 29.

He paused and lifted his muzzle, his nostrils twitching as if inhaling the rich aroma of the woods. Chikorita glanced down, finally seeming to notice the small metal bowl sitting at the base of a tree, full with poképuffs.

Chikorita had found the bait.

Eyes widening, Chikorita whooped and bounded towards the bowl, kicking leaves and twigs into the air with his paws. He halted beside it, licking his lips. His eyes sparkled with hunger as he bent his head and gripped the first poképuff between his teeth.

He seemed unaware he had walked into a trap.

Ethan was crouching behind a tree, spying on Chikorita as he munched on the bait. Shivering in the wintry breeze, Ethan gritted his teeth and clung to the trunk, the rough bark cutting into his hands. _Well, Chikorita will do,_ he thought, sighing and watching as Chikorita's lea twitched with delight.

 _"Marill?"_ A soft, hesitant voice spoke behind him. Ethan craned his neck and his eyes felon Marill gazing up at him. Her eyes narrowed as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"I think I've got him now," Ethan whispered. "I know this is borning, but just wait here a little longer, okay? And please…" He pressed his finger against his lips.

Marill sighed, but nodded anyway. Her tail drooping, she shuffled towards the tree and sank to the ground, pressing her back against the trunk.

Ethan turned back to Chikorita, rising to his feet. He stood still for a moment, studying the eating pokémon. Then he grasped the strap of his bag and peeled it from his back. Laying it on the ground, he unzipped it slowly and reached inside, nudging the potions and full heals aside as he pulled out a frayed orange blanket.

He straightened, deciding it would be easier if he left the bag here. Clutching the blanket to his chest, Ethan crept around the tree. He halted, trying to figure out the best way to do this. Ethan glanced down at the blanket, knowing he had to be fast. He'll wrap Chikorita in the blanket and sprint back to New Bark Town. If Chikorita caused too much trouble, he'll get Marill to knock him out. Exhaling quietly, he leaned forward, keeping his body low to the ground as he tiptoed towards Chikorita.

Blood roared in his ears as he inched closer and closer. Every time a leaf or twig cracked underfoot he froze, wincing, hoping Chikorita hadn't heard. When Chikorita didn't glance up, Ethan suppressed a sigh of relief and took slow, tentative steps towards him. He was prepared to find Totodile, but not Chikorita.

And now Ethan had no choice. He had to catch Chikorita without his poké ball.

Ethan paused when he stood behind Chikorita, looming over him. He unfolded the blanket, holding it stretched out between his hands. Taking a deep breath, he dropped the blanket over Chikorita's body.

Chikorita wailed as the blanket landed on him, covering his head and body. Without hesitating, Ethan leaned forward and wrapped the edges of the blanket underneath Chikorita's belly. He lifted the squirming Chikorita into his arms, crushing him to his chest.

"I've got you now," Ethan said. "You're coming back to the lab with me."

Chikorita pushed his head and front paws out through a gap in the blanket, his wide, agitated eyes landing on Ethan. He wriggled, his sharp claws digging into Ethan's arms. Ethan winced, but didn't let go. Fixing Ethan with a glare, Chikorita snarled and swung his leaf like a propeller, slapping Ethan's cheek.

The teenager yelped as his head jerked sideways, his grip on Chikorita loosening. Chikorita slithered out of his grasp and leapt to the ground, scurrying away from Ethan. Rubbing his stinging cheek, Ethan glanced up and noticed that Chikorita was heading straight for the tree where Marill hid behind.

"Marill, quick, use iron tail on Chikorita, please! He's coming towards you now!"

Marill jumped from behind the tree and landed in Chikorita's path, her tail glistering silver. Chikorita froze, his skidding paws sliding out from underneath him. He barrelled into Marill, knocking her onto her back.

But Marill took this as the perfect opportunity to attack. Gritting her teeth, she hooked her still-glowing tail underneath Chikorita's belly and thrust him into the air.

Chikorita shrieked as he flew in a high arc over Marill. He crashed to the ground on his flank, yelping. Chikorita lay still for a moment, then he winced through gritted teeth as he staggered to his paws. He shook his short fur and barred his fangs at Marill. Marill poked her tongue at him, smirking. Eyes glistening with rage, Chikorita bunched his muscles, lowered his head, and lunged at Marill.

Marill yelped as Chikorita slammed into her. She flew, whizzing by Ethan and smacked into a tree. She crumbled to the ground, immobile.

"Marill!" Ethan whirled around and raced towards her. He crouched and pushed her onto her back. Marill groaned, opening her eyes, her face a mask of pain. Ethan pushed his hand underneath her and gave her a small shake. "Marill, are you okay? Can you try standing?"

Marill stared at him for a moment as if the knock against the tree had dazed her. Moments later she groaned again and stumbled to her feet, swaying. Her tail quivered as she limped towards Chikorita, grimacing and rubbing her back with her stubby arm. She glared at him, her ears tilting backwards. Chikorita crouched and snarled back at her, his fur bristling and his leaf lashing left and right.

"You sure you're okay, Marill?" Ethan asked. Marill gritted her teeth and nodded, hissing at Chikorita as she waited for Ethan's command.

Ethan straightened. "Well, okay then. Chikorita's already taken damage from that iron tail, but we shouldn't use another physical move, considering you've hurt your back." He sighed. "It looks like we have no choice but to use bubblebeam, then. Let's hope it'll be enough to knock him out."

Marill nodded, taking a deep breath. A blizzard of pale blue bubbles erupted from her mouth, soaring towards Chikorita.

Chikorita wailed as the bubbles slammed into him, knocking him backwards. He skidded across the ground, grass and twigs spraying into the air. He dug his paws into the earth and halted, panting. Water dribbled down his body, his leaf drooping against his head. His legs trembling, Chikorita scowled at Marill one last time before he spun around and dove into a bush.

"No, no, no!" Ethan sprinted to the bush, dropping to his knees. He skidded across the ground, grimacing as sharp twigs sliced his shins. He grasped the ferns with shaking hands and parted them, knives of panic stabbing through him.

The bush was empty.

He stared at the bush for a moment, unable to believe Chikorita had got away. "Darn it," he muttered after a while. When the full realisation crashed into him he collapsed supine on the ground. His heart felt heavy as the weight of the starter's escape pressed against his shoulders, crushing him. An image of a furious Professor Elm flashed across his mind, jabbing his finger at Ethan and screaming, _"You're fired!"_

"Argh!" Ethan squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed fistfuls of his dark hair, knocking off his baseball cap. _Come on, don't think like that,_ he thought, repeating _Elm'll understand_ over and over in his head; hoping the chant would block out the image of Elm. But the image stayed there like a scar, haunting him.

"Can you stop shouting?"

Ethan sat bolt upright and craned his neck, his eyes falling on Jay Elm standing behind him. Irritation flickered in Jay's green eyes as he held a bug net over his shoulder like a stereotypical bug catcher, leaves tangled in his dishevelled brown hair. A snoring, tawny cyndaquil lay at the bottom of the net, his hind legs twitching in his sleep.

"Mew, this was stupid." Ethan dropped back to the ground, sighing and cupping the back of his head with his hands. "We shouldn't have split up."

"Well, it was your idea," Jay said, his expression remained stony. "I'll have you know it took my venonat _ten minutes_ to hit Cyndaquil with sleep powder. The pest kept dodging, and he ended up burning his poké ball with ember so I couldn't use that either."

Ethan sat up and frowned at Jay, scratching the back of his head. Leaves tumbled out of it and spiralled to the ground. "What? How did he learn ember so fast?"

Jay groaned. "Who knows. He's probably been beating up wild pokémon." He sighed, his eyes narrowing. "Anyway, if Cyndaquil wakes, he'll burn the net. And then I'll kill you. It's _your_ fault the starters got out of the lab."

Ethan sighed and rose to his feet, taking a step towards Jay. "I already said I was sorry, Jay." Deciding to change the subject, he continued, "So, did you find Totodile?" _Please say yes,_ Ethan added silently. Maybe Jay might've been more successful than he had. He searched Jay's face, waiting for a reaction.

The irritation drained from Jay's eyes, leaving only a mournful gaze. Ethan's heart dipped, already knowing Jay's reply.

"No. No, I haven't."

Ethan opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His shoulders slumped and his hopes crashed to the ground. _Well, what did you expect?_ an annoyed voice spoke at the back of his mind, and Ethan wanted to kick himself for his stupidity. _How can you expect Jay to catch_ both _Cyndaquil and Totodile when you can't even catch Chikorita?_

"I knew this was a bad idea," Jay said. "Us splitting up so we can find the starters. And I think you should go home and get some proper sleep. Your brain's not working properly today."

Ethan sighed. "I know." _Mew-dammit, why did I stay up too late last night?_ He knew he and Jay would get up early to see Elm's new starters. Yet he still went to bed at one thirty; he didn't want to stop playing video games and ignored his father's yells for him to get to bed. So when Jay had dragged him out of his house at dawn, Ethan was still half-asleep and forgot to close the lab door. Now, standing here hopeless, Ethan wanted to drub his head against a tree.

Jay narrowed his eyes and approached Ethan. He stopped when he stood a foot from the older boy, and then he held his hand up in front of Ethan's face, snapping his fingers. "Earth to Ethan, hello? I'm trying to talk and you're falling asleep. _Again."_

Ethan recoiled from the sound, hanging his head. "Sorry. I was just thinking. And I'm not falling asleep."

Jay snorted. "Sure you aren't. As I was saying, let's find Chikorita and Totodile."

"Why? It's over, Jay. Elm will be at the lab soon. He's not stupid; he'll see the starters are missing." Ethan turned away from Jay. As much as he secretly wanted to catch the starters, he knew it would be pointless. He and Jay could be out all day; and by then Elm would realise the starters were missing. What if Ethan and Jay spent all day catching them, returned to the lab, and discovered that Elm had fired them for losing the starters?

Jay narrowed his eyes. "You're just going to give up?"

Ethan shrugged, wanting to keep his doubts and fear to himself. He brushed past Jay and approached Marill, who was shoving a chocolate poképuff into her mouth. He crouched beside her, tapping her on the ear. Marill jumped a foot in the air and whirled around, her eyes wide and tail standing erect. Her mouth bulged as she chewed on the poképuff.

Ethan smirked, amused. "Come on, chompy, let's go home."

 _"Rill!"_ Marill nodded, her voice muffled with the poképuff. She swallowed and leapt onto Ethan's shoulder. She gripped his cap and hoisted herself onto his head, knocking the cap sideways.

"Ow, get off!" Ethan reached up, his head heavy with her weight. He gripped Marill and yanked her off his head. He lowered her to his stomach, and he could feel her body quivering with suppressed giggles. As Ethan stood, Marill slithered out of his grasp and clambered back onto his shoulder.

"Don't go on my head." Ethan held his palm against Marill's head, blocking the path to it. Marill smirked and clung to his shoulder, her tail draping down his back.

"What are you doing?" Jay stepped towards Ethan, frowning.

"Going back to New Bark. What else?"

"But what about the other two starters?"

Ethan sighed and rubbed his temples. "I told you, there's nothing we can do. They've gone; we have no chance of finding them now."

Jay's face darkened as he leaned on one foot. His eyes were slits as he glared at Ethan, pouting. "We _won't_ give up looking for the starters, okay? You never know; Dad might go in later today. We still have time."

A humourless laugh tumbled out of Ethan's mouth. "Chikorita and Totodile could be anywhere now. They might've even reached Cherrygrove, for all we know!"

Jay hung his head, glancing at his shoes. "We still have to try." His voice was quiet.

"I bet Elm will fire us for this, anyway." Ethan rolled his eyes. "Let's just return Cyndaquil."

Jay glared at him for a moment, shaking his head in disgust. "Fine, let's go." His voice was stiff with vexation. He stood still for a moment, waiting for Ethan to speak. When he didn't, Jay huffed and marched away, heading towards the trees.

Ethan watched as Jay vanished behind the trees, immobile. Then he craned his neck, frowning at Marill on his shoulder. "What's his problem?"

Marill sighed and shook her head.

"Well, you're much help," he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets and plodded after Jay. He slithered around the trees, narrowing his eyes against the forest's gloom. As he walked, Marill gripped the sides of Ethan's head and heaved herself onto his head again.

"Stop it!" He froze, his voice ringing out through the silent woodland. Ethan reached up to grab her, but Marill snapped her teeth as he drew his hand towards her. She wrapped her arms around his head, clinging tighter.

Ethan sighed, lifting his chin in hopes it would dislodge the weight. It didn't. "Okay. Stay up there."

 _"Rill, marill!"_ Marill wagged her tail, brushing it against Ethan's back.

He sighed, and, his head bent forward with Marill's weight, Ethan pressed on to New Bark Town.

* * *

Ethan jogged into New Bark, the icy gale ploughing into him. He stood in empty street, shivering and his teeth chattering with the cold. A blanket of grey clouds hung above his head, and the houses around him stood lifeless; the curtains drawn shut.

Ethan frowned. He had a peculiar sense that something was wrong.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared around him, his eyes falling on the lake on the other side of the town. The sun hovered low in the sky, painting the gentle waves orange. Ethan crept towards it, his narrowed eyes inspecting the bank. A sign reading **ENTER THE WATER AT YOUR OWN RISK** stood erect from the ground.

"Wait a minute." Ethan halted by the edge of the water, seeds of suspicion growing inside his stomach. He crouched, running his hand along the dewy water weeds. The crisp aroma of the water waffled up Ethan's nostrils. He peered into the transparent waves, frowning and listening to the sound of the water lapping against the bank. "Where are the Pokémon Guards?" He reached forward and immersed his hand, his mind whirling with questions. Did this mean Kanto had reopened their borders?

A burning desire flooded through Ethan, demanding for him to swim to Kanto. He had to investigate.

Ethan pulled off his bag, shoes and unzipped his jacket. He swung his legs into the lake, flinching as the frigid water stabbed his feet. Ethan sat on the bank, rubbing his hands across the goose bumps on his bare arms as he stared into distance. He could see Kanto; a tiny speck of land in the horizon. Drunk with the excitement that coursed through him, Ethan wanted to tip his head back and laugh, knowing the Pokémon Guards would not to eat him. But he didn't; a citizen peering out of a window might catch him. So instead, Ethan pressed his hands against the weeds, about to drop into the lake. One, two-

"What are you doing, you moron?"

Ethan started, almost sliding into the lake. He craned his neck and saw Jay looming over him, shaking his head in disgust.

Sighing, Ethan swung his legs out of the water and shoved on his shoes. Jay watched Ethan with narrowed eyes, tapping his foot on the grass. He still held the slumbering Cyndaquil over his shoulder.

"I didn't notice you hadn't gone back to the lab," Ethan said, reaching for his jacket.

"If you'll break the law," Jay said, "can you please do it after we get the starters back?"

Ethan sighed and rose to his feet. "I told you, there's no point looking for them. And where have you been?"

"I've been hanging around inside they foyer of my dad's lab, waiting for you come." Jay shook his head, giving Ethan a reproachful gaze. "But that's not the point. I'm sick of your give-up-when-fail attitude. Seriously, no wonder you couldn't last being a proper trainer."

Ethan clenched his jaw and balled his fists, the words _"couldn't last being a proper trainer"_ spun around his mind like an incessant carousel, taunting him. He opened his mouth to snap back a witty comeback, but then he caught himself. Ethan shut his mouth and closed his eyes. He couldn't just keep blurting out whatever came into his mind. And the last thing he needed was to fight with his colleague - no matter how unpleasant the twelve-year-old acted.

So, sighing, Ethan opened his eyes and flashed Jay a fake grin. "We have bigger problems to worry about than the starters." He turned around and jabbed his finger towards the horizon. "The Pokémon Guards are gone."

Jay shrugged. "So?"

"That's all you have to say about it?" Ethan stared at Jay, his mouth falling open. He studied Jay's face, searching for excitement, hope, shock - anything, but Jay's face was a mask of indifference. How could he not understand? Ethan shook his head, wanting to reach over and shake the younger boy. "Jay, this is _huge!_ We need to go to Kanto, now! I bet we'll find out why Kanto shut their borders! How are you not even a _bit_ curious?"

Jay snorted. "Because, unlike you, I listen to rules. And you're out of your mind; aren't you even worried about getting caught?"

Ethan rolled his eyes, holding his arms outstretched at his sides. "What's there to worry about? The Pokémon Guards aren't here. You know what? We'll swim to Kanto, look around, then swim back. We'll find out why they isolated themselves. What they've been doing this whole time. Just think of the possibilities, Jay! We might even go on _TV!_ Or the _radio_!"

Jay shook his head. "No, that's not right."

"Do you have no sense of adventure?"

"No. I don't. But at least it won't get me killed or arrested. And don't forget about the starters."

"Who cares about the starters? Jay, no one has entered or left Kanto for _six months!_ How can we _not_ go there?" He turned to the lake. "Look, the Pokémon Guards have strangely vanished, and I bet this could be the only opportunity we'll have!"

Jay groaned, rolling his eyes. "You know what? You go there by yourself. I refuse to take part in this. But please, wait until we find the starters. I need you to take care of Cyndaquil whilst I go back to Route 29."

Ethan's excitement vanished at Jay's words. He frowned, whirling around to face him. "Why haven't you dropped off Cyndaquil?"

"Take a look at the window, genius." Jay pointed across to Elm's lab. The closest window gaped open and pink curtains ruffled in the wind. "That window wasn't open when we left."

Ethan's gaze darted between Jay and the window, a blanket of horror pressing down on him. His eyes widened and he took a step back, his face pale. "Your dad..."

Jay glanced at him with raised eyebrows. "Looks like my dad's come to work early. So, do you want to look for the other starters?"

Ethan balled his fists, his arms trembling by his sides. "He'll skin us alive," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. Ethan wished he could turn the clock back and pretend this morning hadn't happened. He should've refused to go with Jay to see the starters. He should've gone to bed earlier. He should've-

Jay groaned and clicked his fingers in front of Ethan's face. "Hey! Stop zoning out! It's annoying."

Ethan blinked and recoiled, holding his palms out to Jay. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Well, just stop thinking for once in your life!" Jay shook his head and sharply turned away from Ethan. He marched towards the lab, halting by the door. He craned his neck and glanced at Ethan through narrowed eyes. "Oh, for Arceus' sake, hurry up!" He grabbed the doorknob and thrust the door open.

"Wait!" Ethan raced towards Jay and threw his arm out in front of Jay's body, his insides twisting with dread. Jay's head whipped around, his eyes slits. Ethan lowered his arm and stepped away from him, scratching the back of his neck. "Um..." He glanced at his shoes, hesitating and feeling ashamed. How could he make Jay understand what he was about to tell him? Ethan sighed and said, "Can... can we not go in?"

Jay's mouth fell open. "Um, what?"

When Ethan remained silent he chuckled, shaking his head. "What are you, chicken?" He tutted. _"Unbelievable._ You'll rather sneak into Kanto than confront _my_ _dad?"_

Ethan didn't reply. He kept his gaze to the ground, his legs paralysed and wishing he could be anywhere but here. Jay just didn't understand; the fear of being fired hung over him like a dark cloud. Ethan liked working for Elm; he couldn't afford to be fired.

Jay snorted, disgusted. "Oh, come on. I'll drag you in if I have to."

When Ethan stayed still, Jay inhaled loudly though his nose and reached for Ethan's arm. Ethan stepped out of Jay's reach, clenching his jaw. "Okay, I'm going inside." Scowling, he muttered, "Excuse me." Jay moved out of the way as Ethan moved towards the door, holding it wide open. He held his hand outstretched into the lab, nodding to Jay. "As usual, you first."

 _"Bok, bok, bok,"_ Jay whispered, walking through the doorway.

Ethan gritted his teeth, deciding to ignore him. He stepped into the lab, shutting the door softly behind him. Nausea inched up his throat and he pressed both hands against the door for a moment, trying to keep his breathing steady. Butterflies crashed around in his stomach, and Ethan felt like he was going to throw up. When he heard a quiet _"bok"_ behind him he sighed, turning away from the door and tiptoed after the impatient Jay.

The two adolescents crept into a large white room, tiles stretching across the floor. Bookshelves lined the walls, the shelves choking with a heavy coat of dust and tipped-over hardbacks. Professor Elm sat with his back to them, staring at the computer screen on his desk.

Ethan froze, his legs sticking to the ground. His mouth turned dry and the words _I can't do this_ echoed through his mind. He had to get out of here. Ethan was about to turn when he felt fingers digging into his arm. He glanced around and saw Jay glaring at him, shaking his head.

"I'm... not leaving." Ethan ripped his arm free from Jay's grasp and shoved his hands into his pockets, hoping that would disguise his nerves from Elm. He gritted his teeth and took a step forward, his knees knocking together. Marill's arms tightened around his head, and he could feel her heavy, warm breath travel down the length of his face.

They inched closer towards Elm, the paper littered across the floor scrunching underneath Ethan's feet. Elm sat immobile in his chair, oblivious to their footsteps. Ethan's hammering heart shot into his mouth as they halted behind the professor.

Jay glanced at Ethan, and, for the first time, anxiety flashed across his gaze. He nudged his chin towards his father and raised his eyebrows at Ethan. _You do the talking_ , he mouthed.

Ethan gulped. Taking a shaky breath, he opened his mouth and spoke in a low, quivering voice. "Um, good morning, Professor Elm."

Elm started and swivelled around in his chair. His spectacles hung halfway down his nose, his eyes foggy with tiredness. "Oh, hello boys." He scratched his head and opened his mouth in a wide yawn. "You two are here early."

"So are you, Dad," Jay said.

"I'm working on a project." Elm stiffened another yawn and glanced at the screen. "With all the other exciting field work we've been doing, I've completely forgotten about this one. I need to complete it by tonight."

A flare of hope sparked in Ethan's stomach, killing some of the dread. He exchanged a bewildered look with Jay. Could they get away with this?

Elm rubbed his eyes. "Do you two mind supervising the new starters this morning? I won't be able-" He broke off, and his sleepy eyes flew wide open, staring at Cyndaquil. "What... what happened?"

Jay nudged Ethan's side with his elbow, looking at him with raised eyebrows. Ethan felt his nerves return, stabbing him in the stomach. He scratched the nape of his neck, trying to think of what to say. "Well... we had a... problem with the starters this morning."

"Problem?" Elm rose to his feet and snatched the net from Jay's hand. He shoved the paper and pens that disguised the surface of his table over and laid the net there. His narrowed eyes darted between the two boys as he reached inside the net and scooped Cyndaquil into his arms. Cyndaquil nuzzled his head against the crook of Elm's elbow, his bellowing snores drifting into the air. He asked, "Why was Cyndaquil in there? And where are Chikorita and Totodile?"

Ethan's fingernails bit into the palms of his shaking hands, and a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. "The starters are gone." He forced his gaze to stay on Elm, bracing himself for whatever reaction Elm will give.

A bemused expression flooded Elm's face. He sank into his chair, frowning. "G-gone?" His gaze darted between Ethan and Jay. "Who stole them? Did you see the thief? Tell me!"

Jay shook his head. "No one stole them. Ethan and I came to play with them this morning before you woke up. They saw the door was open, so they bolted to Route 29."

"It was an accident, Professor!" The words tumbled out of Ethan's mouth, desperate for Elm to believe him. He hung his head. "I'm sorry."

Elm groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "This... this is _terrible!"_ His voice quavered with dejection as he stammered, "W-who... who left the door open?"

"Ethan did."

"E-Ethan?" Elm thrust is head upwards, staring at Ethan with mystified eyes.

Ethan cringed and shuffled his feet, and the temptation to break eye contact with Elm ploughed through him like a runaway tauros. _Come on, hang in there a little longer_ , he thought, clenching his jaw. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to sprint out of the lab. But Ethan stood his ground and continued to look Elm in the eye, trying to appear as brave as he could.

"Did... did you leave the door open?" Elm asked.

Ethan hesitated. He opened his mouth, but his the words choked in his throat; his voice refusing to work. So, with his bottom lip quivering, Ethan nodded.

Elm sighed, disenchanted. He leaned back in his chair, and the crushing, disappointed look he gave Ethan was so terrible Ethan dropped his gaze to the floor before he could stop himself. He wished Elm would just fire him already. This quiet disappointment was excruciating.

"Professor, am I fired?" Ethan asked. _Please say no, please say no, please say no._

Elm didn't reply and turned his gaze back to the computer. Ethan stood in silence, wanting to grasp Elm by the shoulders and shake him; to end Elm's torturous silence. "Come on, just spit it out!" The words fell out of Ethan's mouth before he could stop them. Elm's gaze snapped towards him and Ethan took a nervous step back, covering his mouth with his hands. Oops.

Elm rose to his feet and brushed past the boys, sauntering towards the door.

"P-Professor?" Ethan asked.

Elm halted and sighed, turning around to face Ethan. "Well, as I was sitting, trying to decide what to do with you, my answer is yes."

Ethan hung his head, the word _yes_ echoing around his brain. It sound so... foreign. He had worked for Elm for eight years; ever since he was a ten-year-old kid. But not anymore. The small, hopeful part inside of Ethan died.

"Jay, come. Let's find the starters." Elm approached the door, turning and glancing at Jay. "Do you have their poké balls?"

"Oh, here." Ethan reached into his bag and pulled out Totodile's poké ball. He handed it to Jay, wanting to curl up into a ball and fall asleep. Jay shot him a sympathetic glance as he retrieved the ball and walked towards Elm.

Elm pulled the door open and stepped outside. Jay traipsed after him, the door slamming shut behind them.

Ethan shuffled towards Elm's chair, collapsing into it. He dropped his head into his hands. Marill leapt onto the table, tilting her head as she peered at him with wide, concerned eyes.

"Great," he mumbled, "this is so great."

Marill padded towards him and licked his arm. _"Rill?"_

"It's not your fault." Ethan raised his head and tried to smile at Marill. But felt it more resembled a grimace. He lifted his hand and stroked Marill's rubbery head between her ears. "Dad will want me to become a regular trainer again." He scowled. "As if that's gonna happen; I don't like battling."

Marill nodded, turning towards Cyndaquil. Playfulness flickered in her gaze as she approached him, shaking him awake. Cyndaquil yawned, stretching. He pulled himself to his feet and gazed around the silent room, blinking in surprise.

Ethan smirked, watching as Marill grinned and held her tail high above Cyndaquil's head. Cyndaquil bunched his muscles and leapt into the air, swiping with his forepaws. But every time he jumped, Marill brought the tail higher, holding it above Cyndaquil's reach.

 _"Cyndaquil, quil!"_ Cyndaquil snorted, the fire on his back snapping alive as he glared at Marill's tail. _"Cynda!"_

"Hey, calm down." Ethan rose to his feet and reached towards Cyndaquil, his gaze darting between Marill and Cyndaquil. Marill giggled, swinging her tail from side to side. "Come on, Marill, don't be a bully."

Cyndaquil bounded over Ethan's hands and lunged at Marill. Marill snickered and sidestepped him, tucking her tail underneath her like she was still an azurill. Cyndaquil tripped and smacked on the table, growling.

Marill burst into laughter and tumbled over onto her back, her legs swinging in the air. Cyndquil snarled, his flame exploding into a roaring inferno. Ethan could feel the heat of the flickering flames against his face and whirled around to face Marill. He reached towards his belt and yanked off her poké ball, glaring at her.

"Marill, stop being nasty or I'll put you back in your ball." Ethan shoved the ball in her face, his eyes narrowed. Marill must've somehow found the sight of Ethan's face amusing, as she rolled off the table and landed on the ground, her entire body quaking with laughter. Ethan inhaled sharply, pressing the release button on the ball.

The sphere sprang open and a red laser beam shot out of it, hurdling straight for Marill. Eyes gleaming with excitement, Marill rolled out of the way, the laser beam colliding into the floor. It retreated and the orb snapped shut.

"Mew-dammit, return." Ethan tried again, but Marill leapt out of the way and clambered onto the table. She shot Cyndaquil a mischievous smirk, holding her tail above her head and flicking it from side to side. Cyndaquil barred his fangs and glared at her. Ethan tried to withdraw her again, but Marill raced towards him. She sprung off the table and landed on his face, wrapping her arms around his head.

"Urf, geddoff!" Ethan stumbled backwards, reaching up and grabbing her body. However, it was at this moment Cyndaquil attacked. As Ethan ripped Marill from his face, Cyndaquil opened his mouth and spat out a flaming pebble. The fire soared through the air and landed on Ethan's cap.

Ethan screamed and ripped off his cap. The cap landed on the ground, engulfed with flames. He stomped on the cap, killing the fire. It lay still, battered and half-burnt.

"Hey!" Ethan whirled around and glared at the two pokémon, hands on his hips. Cyndaquil's flame had winked out and now he stared at Ethan in horror, ducking his head as if ashamed. Marill sat beside him, smirking.

Ethan snatched the cap from the floor and thrust it in front of Marill's face. The smell of burnt hair waffled up his nose, and he tried not to gag. "What the hell, Marill?"

Marill tumbled over onto her back in a fit of giggles.

Annoyed, Ethan whirled around to face Cyndaquil. Upon seeing Ethan's expression Cyndaquil shrank away from him, his trembling body lowering to the table. The fire on his back grew larger. Ethan opened his mouth, about to yell at him, but stopped himself. No, that wouldn't be right. Cyndaquil had been aiming for Marill, not him.

Sighing, Ethan held out his hand to Cyndaquil instead. "Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault," he said, trying to keep his voice as soft as he could. "You didn't mean to miss."

Cyndaquil gazed at the hand as if unsure whether he could trust Ethan. He took another step backwards, refusing to look away from it. He lay on the table and curled into a ball.

"I won't yell at you."

Cyndaquil blinked, still watching Ethan with wary, tentative eyes. Then he inched towards Ethan's hand and leaned forward, sniffing it.

"See?" Ethan raised his hand, watching as Cyndaquil's fire died. He ran his hand down Cyndaquil's warm back, feeling Cyndaquil's clenched muscles and his short, bristling fur underneath his palm. As he continued to stroke him, Cyndaquil's muscles relaxed and a soft purr escaped his throat, rubbing his head against Ethan's fingers.

He heard a snort from behind him. Ethan brought his hand away from Cyndaquil and turned around, his eyes falling on Marill. She sat on the table, rolling her eyes.

"Don't give me that attitude! You and I will have a _long_ talk when we get back home!" He reached for Marill's fallen poké ball. This time, when Ethan pressed the release button, the the laser beam hit Marill. Engulfed in a crimson glow, Marill shrunk and the beam retreated. The ball clicked shut.

"Well, I should go home. Elm's fired me, so I have no reason to be here." Ethan peered at Cyndaquil, pushing his cap back on his head. He'll find a way to clean it when he got home. "You'll be okay by yourself, right?" he paused, then continued, "Wait, no, that's a bad question. You'll run outside again, won't you?"

Cyndaquil took a step back with wide eyes, whipping his head from side to side in feigned innocence.

"Yeah, I'm not falling for that. I'm locking you in."

Cyndaquil shook his head again, but Ethan saw a smirk growing across his face.

The lab door burst open and slammed against the door. Ethan flinched, whirling around. He watched as Professor Elm sprinted into the lab; his face flushed and his hair dishevelled.

"What the-" Ethan broke off when Elm whizzed by him, racing to his desk. Elm shoved the papers aside and grabbed his pokégear with fumbling hands. He turned it on, his fingers blurred as they flew over the keyboard. Then he held his pokégear up to his ear and stood in silence, his eyes brimming with anxiety as he bit his is bottom lip.

Jay stood in the doorway, clutching a copy of _The Johto Gazette_ to his chest. He peered at Ethan, his mouth drawn into a grim line and his eyes fogged with sadness.

"L-Lyra..." Ethan's head snapped around and stared at Elm. Elm's knuckles were white as he clenched the pokégear. "It's me, Professor Elm. C-call me back. It's... it's a disaster!"

Ethan frowned. _"Lyra?_ Why are you trying to call _Lyra?_ Isn't she in Hoenn or something?" He turned to Jay, scratching his head. "Has something happened to Chikorita and Totodile?"

Jay shook his head. He walked towards Ethan, thrusting the newspaper towards him. "Check this out."

Ethan grabbed the newspaper and unfolded it. Splashed across the front cover was a large photo of a younger and smiling Lance, his face shining with ecstasy as he stood in front of Indigo Plateau. He clutched a League Trophy, holding it high above his head. A dragonite hovered a foot from the ground beside him, smirking as he stared into the camera, his green wings frozen in place behind him. Confetti tumbled from the sky, swirling around them. The headline screamed **CHAMPION'S KIDNAP LEADS TO THE LEAGUE'S END.**

Ethan's mouth fell open and his gaze darted back to Jay. He shoved the newspaper back to him, shaking his head, sceptical. "No. I'm not reading that."

Jay stepped back and threw his hands into the air. He latched his eyes onto Ethan, shaking his head. "No, read it. Please."

Ethan sighed and glanced back down at the newspaper. Taking a deep breath, he read the article:

 **Yesterday afternoon, police found 36-year-old Indigo Champion Lance's house ransacked. The two police officers patrolling the area noticed the house showed signs of breaking and entering, with smashed windows and a half-broken door. After investigating, the officers found a ransom note to the Elite Four pinned to the fridge, requesting 2 million pokéyen to keep Lance alive. The kidnappers signed the note as 'M.A'.**

 **Not putting any effort in trying to sort through the mess or even appointing a new temporary champion, the Elite Four have made a hasty decision to shut the League. All four of them are unwilling to be interviewed.**

 **It's unknown when the Elite Four will allow the League to continue. Until then, all Pokémon-related activities are banned. This includes battling and keeping Pokémon in poké balls. Johto Gym Leaders were sacked last night and all future tournaments across Johto are cancelled. Pokémon centres and pokémarts across Johto are closed as of this morning. Bill's PC has gone offline and trainers are expected to release all their pokémon by tonight. Anyone caught breaching these new rules will face charges. Goldenrod Radio Tower is broadcasting this article as a looping message to remind listeners.**

 **Meanwhile, the International Kanto Police Force are investigating Lance's kidnapping; including finding the mysterious, elusive 'M.A'.**

 ***this journalist has found out this information via forming communications with a Kanto journalist***

The newspaper slipped from Ethan's hand and hit the floor at his feet. He stood in a daze, staring at it. His head pounded with disbelief. Every time he blinked the article's words flashed across the back of his eyelids as if the journalist had engraved them there.

"That... the Elite Four will never do that!" Ethan shook his head. "That was a hoax. It has to be."

Jay stood in silence, gazing at Ethan.

"I bet the journalist is lying!" Ethan bent and picked up the newspaper. He flicked to the next page, hoping he'll see a short notice apologising for the hoax. The journalist had broken the law and communicated with a Kanto journalist. Instead, his eyes landed on a headline reading **LOCAL ECRUTEAK CITY GIRL MOLLY BOER HAS GONE MISSING.**

Ethan huffed and slammed the newspaper shut. "Great, now someone else has gone missing," he muttered. He glanced up at Jay, jabbing his finger at the front page. "I bet you don't believe this, right?"

"No, Ethan, it's true. The League's shut, and no one knows where Lance is. Why else would the article appear in Johto's national newspaper?"

"I told you; the journalist is a dirty, lying scumbag who-"

"You suck at insults." Jay's mouth twitched into a smile.

"I don't care. Anyway, they might've convinced you, but they won't fool me. The Elite Four... I bet they're imposters or something. I don't believe they will ever do something like this. They're not supposed to be cowards; they're the Elite Four!"

Jay sighed, but didn't reply. He took the newspaper from Ethan and moved towards the desk, dropping the newspaper beside Elm, who was still listening to the dial tone on his pokégear.

"And what's this no more battling or catching pokémon rubbish?" Ethan snorted.

"Since when did you care about battling?" Jay turned his head and shot Ethan a wry grin.

"That's not the point, Jay."

"What? Dead?" Ethan's attention snapped to Elm, who leaned against the desk, glaring at his pokégear. He sighed and dropped the pokégear into the pocket of his lab coat, turning to Jay. "I'll be back soon; my pokégear's battery has just died." He hurried towards the door and thrust it open. The door slammed shut behind him.

Ethan turned to Jay, frowning. "Why is he trying to call Lyra? Isn't she in Hoenn or something?"

Jay shook his head. "No, Kalos." He reached for his belt and and plucked a nest ball from his belt. He pressed the release button and the ball sprang open. An orb of light bounced out of the globe, landing on the tiles. It hovered there for a moment before it expanded, forming a white silhouette of a round, bushy pokémon. When the light faded a venonat stood on the ground in front of Jay, his sleek fur lying flat and his antennas drooping as he yawned. Jay crouched in front of the venonat, his eyes brimming with grief and his mouth ajar with despair.

 _"Veno?"_ The venonat's antennas stood bolt upright, and he shrank away from Jay. His fur bristled as he stared at Jay in alarm.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Ethan's eyes narrowed as he stared at the younger boy, uneasiness creeping inside of him. He had a strange feeling Jay was about to do something he was going to regret.

Jay stayed silent. He reached forward and ran his hand through the venonat's fur, flattening it. A sad smile stretched across his face and he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the venonat's body. The venonat squirmed in Jay's arms, his unblinking eyes darting from Ethan to Jay as if confused by his trainer's actions.

Jay buried his face inside the venonat's fur, his eyes closed. He sat there for a moment, then he drew away. Jay held the venonat for a moment, sighing, then he rose to his feet. He placed the nest ball on the ground between him and the venonat.

"Sorry, Spike." Jay lifted his foot and rested it over the ball. Spike blinked, his gaze darting between the orb and Jay's face.

"Jay, you're not releasing-" Ethan fell silent as Jay raised his foot into the air, pausing for a moment. His eyes shut, Jay's chest heaved as he took a deep breath before he stomped down on the ball.

Spike flinched. The sphere crumbled underneath Jay's foot, the release button popping out and bouncing across the tiles. The rest of the ball lay cracked and flattened on the ground.

"Goodbye, Spike." Jay's eyes sparkled with tears, his voice distorted with sorrow. He snuffled and wiped his eyes across the back of his hand. "I.. I don't have a choice. I'm sorry. Now, go."

"Jay!" Ethan lunged at Jay, grasping him by the shoulders and spinning him around. He gave Jay a small shake, shooting him a glare. "Jay, what have you done?"

"Leave me alone!" Jay ripped himself free from Ethan's grasp and stumbled towards the door. He halted beside it and thrust it open. Clenching his jaw, he stared straight ahead, as if refusing to look at Spike. "Go, Spike. Be free."

Spike stood frozen to the ground, staring at his trainer.

"Go!" Jay stomped towards Spike, jabbing his finger at the open door. He kicked Spike in the stomach, knocking the venonat to the floor. Spike cried out in pain as he lay sprawled on the tiles, sudden tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, don't kick him!" Ethan marched towards Jay, glaring at him. Jay ignored him and he loomed over Spike, his hands akimbo as he glared down at the venonat.

Spike scrambled to his feet, his gaze latched onto Jay's face. He shrank away from Jay, his fur bristling and his antennas flattening against his head.

"I've destroyed your ball, see?" Jay kicked the damaged nest ball. It skidded across the ground, sliding past Spike and vanished underneath a bookcase. "I've released you. Goodbye, Venonat!"

The now-unnamed venonat trembled, tears falling from his eyes. Ethan felt a stab of sympathy and his hand reached for his only empty poké ball in his bag. He stood, clutching the poké ball for a moment, wondering if he should capture the venonat. Jay would kill him, but -

The venonat raced past the boys and out through the open door.

Ethan sighed and returned the ball back to his bag. _Oh, well then,_ he thought, _it looks like I won't be getting a new pokémon after all._

Jay stood still, his entire body shaking as he stared at the door, breathing noisily. Then he collapsed to his knees, hanging his head and snivelling. Ethan walked towards him, peering at Jay in concern. Silent tears dripped down the curves of Jay's cheeks, splashing onto his lap. Ethan reached towards Jay and hesitated, holding his hand inches from the younger boy's shoulder, unsure whether Jay wanted consolation.

"You've made a horrible mistake," he said instead. His hand dropped by his side and he straightened, looking away from Jay and shuffling his feet.

"It was the right thing to do," Jay said, his voice strained with tears. He sat, crouched over and immobile for a moment, staring at the floor. Then he snuffled and reached into his pocket, pulling out his trainer card.

"Does dad have any scissors?" Jay raised his head and glanced at Ethan. His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were painted by damp streaks.

Ethan shook his head. "Jay, you're not cutting up your trainer card." He was about to add, _And you still have a cubone,_ but he stopped himself. Jay had most likely forgotten about the cubone whilst he was releasing his venonat.

"Watch me." Jay stumbled to his feet and marched towards the desk. Huffing and shaking his head, Jay shoved the stationary off the table, knocking pens and paper to the floor. A pair of red scissors landed on a pile of papers. Jay paused and plucked the scissors from the ground.

"Jay, please don't, you'll-"

"Just shut up, Ethan!" Jay's head snapped around and glared at Ethan, his face flushed with anger. "I'm _sick_ of hearing your voice and your stupid belief that the newspaper lied!"

"But..." Ethan stared at him, frozen to the spot, unsure what else to do. "But what if the newspaper was lying? _Then_ what, Jay?"

"The newspaper _didn't_ lie! Just wait, Ethan, then you'll realise how wrong you are!" Jay ripped the scissors open and placed the trainer card between the two blades.

"Jay! Don't!"

Jay ignored Ethan and snipped.

The trainer card snapped in half, falling from the blades and hitting the ground at Jay's feet. He crouched, grasping the pieces in his hands. He turned around and placed the scissors back onto the table. Jay opened his hand and gazed at his trainer card for a moment, then he threw the halves over his shoulder. The halves flew and slipped between the edge of the desk and the wall.

Jay brushed past Ethan and marched towards the door. He halted when he arrived at it, turning around and glaring at Ethan. "Don't bother coming after me. I know what I'm doing. Just wait, Ethan. Everyone will say goodbye to their pokémon tonight. And do you know what that means? You'll be doing that, too. We don't have a choice; none of us are trainers anymore."

Jay stepped out of the lab and swung the door, hard. The door smacked against the frame, causing the wood to shudder. And then the lab was silent.

* * *

 _A/N: Greetings. I apologise for the long wait. Chapter 2 might take a long time to come out as well, as I'm very busy this year. And sorry about the jump in length for chapters; I tend to write long chapters. I try keeping any prologues and epilogues as short as I can._

 _As a reminder, I will take any opinions on this story in high regard. It'll be a great help if you let me know what you think of this story, and what you think I need to improve._

 _Until next time,_

 _-Mega Meganium_


End file.
